


A História não se repete, mas ela rima as vezes

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Gossip Girl, The OC (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: “Você fala bastante” Summer diz.“Sinto muito”“Não é uma coisa ruim, infelizmente eu meio que gosto”





	A História não se repete, mas ela rima as vezes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Eles se conhecem em um protesto.

Ele estava longe de Nova York, tentando escrever e falhando quando ele decidiu ir a um protesto que um grupo ambiental estava fazendo perto do apartamento dele.

O coração dele estava partido então ele decidiu tentar ir salvar o mundo porque sua vida particular parecia além de salvação.

Ela conhecia o sentimento.

A primeira coisa que ele notou era que ela era bela, a segunda que ela era inteligente, a segunda que ela era engraçada quando ela ficava brava. Mas o que fechou o negócio pra ele foi quando ele notou que ela era um tanto ardilosa, não má exatamente mas definitivamente não boazinha.

“Vamos Humphrey ou nós vamos te deixar pra trás” ela grita pra ele do ônibus da GEORGE a caminho de outro protesto no dia seguinte. E ele sabe que ele nunca teve nenhuma chance de não se encantar por ela.

Quando ele pergunta se ela gostaria de ir em um bar com ele após o protesto ela diz não. E aí quando este termina diz pra ele :

“Então qual bar ?”

“Mas você disse-”

“Eu sei o que eu disse Humphrey, mas eu mudei de idéia. Então qual bar ?”

No bar eles bebem vodca com laranja e ela fala sobre a organização, e ele fala sobre o livro que ele publicou e ela fica irritantemente não impressionada. E aí ele fala sobre os últimos anos do ensino médio e do início da faculdade, o que ele sabe que é pesado demais pra um primeiro encontro mas as palavras parecem querer sair dele, e talvez seja uma coisa boa porque pela primeira vez ela realmente parece interessada.

Quando ele termina ele se sente meio mais leve.

“Você fala bastante” Summer diz.

“Sinto muito”

“Não é uma coisa ruim, infelizmente eu meio que gosto”

“Então e você, você já estava fazendo o mundo um lugar melhor quando você estava no ensino médio ?”

“Na verdade eu costumava ser algo como a garota rica popular e meio malvada”

Ele ri. Ela se mantém séria.

“Você está falando sério ?” ele pergunta.

“Sim”

“Então como você passou de a garota má popular para quem você é agora ?”

“Eu apenas cresci, todo mundo faz eventualmente Humphrey”

Ele acha que tem mais do que ela está contando mas ele resolve deixar de lado.

Ele só ouve a história toda meses depois. Ela conta pra ele baixo, parecendo estranhamente vulnerável, em alguns momentos ela chora um pouco e ele segura ela contra o seu peito. Em um ponto ela acidentalmente chama ele de  _Cohen,_ o ex-marido, seu primeiro e até onde Dan podia ver único amor. Ele se sente um tanto insultado mas isso mas resolve deixar de lado por sentir tanto carinho por ela e por sentir que ele finalmente a conhecia.

Ele estava acostumado a ver garotas que tinham sido machucadas usarem sua dor como combustível para machucar outros ou a si mesmas. Não para construir algo.

E ele escreve, pela primeira vez desde que ele deixou Nova York, ele escreve sobre uma garota deixando sua melhor amiga bêbada na calçada em frente a sua casa e saindo correndo rindo. Uma garota em Tijuana sentada em um hospital enquanto médicos enfiam um tubo na garganta de sua melhor amiga. Uma garota amando sua melhor amiga e a odiando e eventualmente perdendo ela. Uma garota desmoronando e aí se reconstruindo em algo melhor.

Ele revisa o texto e o manda para o New Yorker. Três semanas depois ele recebe um email do editor dizendo que o conto vai ser publicado na edição do mês seguinte.

Ele espera ansioso pela revista no correio. Mas ele entra em contato com a edição em questão quando esta é jogada na sua cara por sua namorada. Ela está chorando de novo, mas dessa vez ela não parece vulnerável, ela parece furiosa.

Summer grita com ele sobre privacidade e até parece como se ela estivesse prestes a dar uns tapas nele em alguns pontos. Dan apenas tenta argumentar após ela se acalmar um pouco.

“Eu nem usei o seu nome ou o lugar, ninguém vai saber, não é como se Marissa fosse famosa”

“Eu vou saber. E cada pessoa que amou ela também, seu idiota você não entende nós vemos ela em todo lugar, nós vamos reconhecer se alguém escrever a história dela e publicar em uma das principais revistas do país. Ela tem uma mãe, e um pai, e uma irmã e um namorado que estava segurando ela enquanto ela morria. Você não ligou pro que eles sentiriam”

“Verdade. Mas eu liguei pro que você sente, eu fiz por você, porque você é linda e todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram fizeram você quem você é”

“Não, você não fez. Se você tivesse feito por mim você teria escrito e me dado para ler, não mandado para uma revista. E eu acho que eu sei o porque, porque você fala e fala sobre como você odiava as pessoas com quem você convivia no Upper East Side, mas você é exatamente como eles agora, você quer fama e prestígio mesmo se isso signifique machucar algumas pessoas ao longo do caminho”

“Summer”

“Eu não vou te processar desta vez, mas se alguma vez eu ver qualquer traço de qualquer coisa sobre mim ou meus amigos na sua escrita você vai ficar falido, meu ex sogro geralmente não pega casos assim mas nesse caso eu te garanto que ele faria uma exceção. E mesmo sem isso você devia saber que você não deveria fazer isso, só porque você e os seus amigos não aprenderam nada com todas as merdas que vocês passaram não te dá o direito de usar as coisas que aconteceram comigo e meus amigos e como nós conseguimos sobreviver e nos tornarmos adultos na sua escrita”

“Certo...e nós ?”

“Não tem mais nós Humphrey” Summer disse e partiu.

Ele abriu seu laptop e começou a escrever sobre o fim de um relacionamento e erros e egoísmo, mas as palavras soaram como tantas outras que ele já tinha escrito no passado. Ele deletou os parágrafos e ficou um bom tempo olhando para o documento em branco antes de finalmente fechar o laptop.

 


End file.
